Various systems and units are currently known that cover the work of identifying breakdowns in equipment connected to them and which it is desired to control.
However, none of the systems and units known until now have maintenance functions and characteristics as well as those of identification, covering at the same time the communication requirements representing as a whole any object similar to the modular public telephone maintenance unit object of the present invention.
This unit, which is specifically applicable within the management system of the modular public telephone, arose from the need for the rapid charging of feed condensers for the modular public telephone itself, aside from the measurement of a series of parameters through the validation and identification unit (V.I.U.), in order to allow rapid identification of breakdowns and having to carry out the communications protocols with the validation and identification unit in order to initiate and conclude a telephone call.